muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street puppets (Topper)
Educational Toys, Inc., a division of Topper Corp., produced the first line of Sesame Street toys in 1971, including a set of five hand puppets -- Big Bird, Ernie, Bert, Oscar the Grouch and Cookie Monster. A sixth puppet, Roosevelt Franklin, was added in 1972. Count von Count was also made, but was only sold in Canada. The Ernie, Bert and Roosevelt Franklin puppets have vinyl heads, with stuffed arms. The Roosevelt Franklin puppet comes with a plastic "wand", which can be attached to the puppet's wrists to move its arms. The Cookie Monster and Oscar the Grouch puppets are made of plush fabric, and they have a ring that can be pulled to move the puppets' arms. The Big Bird puppet is a full-body plush doll that can open its beak, flap its wings, bend its neck and legs, and walk. In 1973, Questor acquired the license from Topper, and produced a new line of ''Sesame Street'' puppets under the Child Guidance label. Questor's 1973 line was very similar to Topper's, and used similar "How to play with this puppet" instructional material on the boxes. 1971 line topper sesame 1971 ernie box.jpg|Ernie puppet, 1971 topper ernie hand puppet.jpg topper sesame 1971 bert box.jpg|Bert puppet, 1971 topper bert hand puppet.jpg Topper_big_bird_toy.jpg|Big Bird puppet, 1971 Big_bird_puppet_topper.jpg topper educational toys grover puppet.jpg|Grover hand puppet topper sesame 1971 cookie monster box.jpg|Cookie Monster puppet, 1971 topper 1971 sesame oscar box.jpg|Oscar the Grouch puppet, 1971 topper 1972 oscar hand puppet 1.jpg ErniePuppetTVBox.jpg|Ernie has vinyl head and hands. His arms are stuffed with foam. topper 1972 oscar hand puppet 2.jpg File:ErniePuppetTVBox2.jpg|The back of the box was designed with a punch-out panel, so it could be used as a pretend TV set. File:ErniePuppetTVBox3.jpg|Box artwork showing the Muppets playing with puppets of themselves. ernie topper box.jpg JimHensonBigBirdHandPuppet1971.jpg|Jim Henson with Big Bird hand puppet in 1971. JimHensonBertHandPuppet1971.jpg|Jim Henson with Bert hand puppet in 1971. topper educational toys 1971 cookie monster plush puppet 1.jpg topper educational toys 1971 cookie monster plush puppet 2.jpg topper educational toys 1971 cookie monster plush puppet 4.jpg topper educational toys 1971 cookie monster plush puppet 5.jpg topper educational toys cookie monster hand puppet instruction booklet 1.jpg topper educational toys cookie monster hand puppet instruction booklet 2.jpg topper educational toys cookie monster hand puppet instruction booklet 3.jpg topper educational toys cookie monster hand puppet instruction booklet 4.jpg topper educational toys cookie monster hand puppet instruction booklet 5.jpg topper educational toys cookie monster hand puppet instruction booklet 6.jpg topper educational toys 1971 oscar puppet with box 1.jpg oscar puppet booklet 1.jpg oscar puppet booklet 4.jpg oscar puppet booklet 5.jpg oscar puppet booklet 2.jpg 1972 line topper 1972 sesame bert box.jpg|Bert puppet, 1972 topper 1972 roosevelt box.jpg|Roosevelt Franklin puppet, 1972 topper 1972 count puppet 1.jpg|The Count puppet (sold in Canada only) topper 1972 count puppet 2.jpg topper educational toys 1972 roosevelt franklin puppet 3.jpg|Roosevelt Franklin box, 1972 topper educational toys 1972 roosevelt franklin puppet 4.jpg|Roosevelt Franklin box, 1972, with instructions for using the plastic wand to move the puppet's arms topper educational toys 1972 roosevelt franklin puppet 5.jpg|Roosevelt Franklin box, 1972 topper educational toys 1971 bert hand puppet 3.jpg topper educational toys 1971 bert hand puppet 4.jpg __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Puppets Category:Topper